undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Coleman (UFSWHG)
'Kim Coleman '''is a main character in Extinction and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. Personality Having only been six when the apocalypse started, Kim has grown accustomed to a life polluted with death and suffering. This has left her cold towards strangers and anyone she hasn't known for an extended period of time. However, she isn't a cold-blooded killer and will take the time to get to know someone if she thinks they can help her in some way. Her only motivation to kill is when someone is hostile towards her first. Kim is secretive and can be hard to get to know, but once you do, she's willing to reveal things about her past. Always having wanted kids of her own, Kim has a soft spot for children. In Extinction Kim first appears in Issue 13, stalking Conner and Ash as they camp out in the park. She instntly leaves them as she doesn't want to get caught up with other survivors, however she still ends up saving them from a herd next issue. She takes Conner and Ash to a cabin and talks the two, starting a small conflict with Conner however. She does decide to travel with them despite the conflict. See Kim's Extinction page for more infortmation. In the Hunger Games Issue 2 Kim awoke in Washington DC and after reading the note found Conner and Ash nearby. She joined the two and they pressed foward however Ash got a little bit to ahead. When her and Conner caught up they found Ash eaten by infected. Issue 5 Seeing the man who caused this, Grimm escape the two give chase to no avail however as Grimm escapes. Kim soon finds that Conner is now on a revenge filled quest as he swears to be the one to kill Grimm, despite her protest. The two bicker over Conner's revenge quest before being interrupted by two kids, one of them holding a bat. The kids offer a team up which Kim thinks is a good idea, despite Conner's hesitation. The two people reveal their names as PJ Shamp and Ash Bolio, with the later's name giving her and Conner some discomforte. However after the two strangers about Grimm, PJ brings up the fact that him and Ash saw Grimm run into a building. Despite the fact night was fallen Conner rushed to the building with Kim behind him. Breaking in they soon find Grimm with a crowbar trying to defend himself before Ash takes him down with a bat. Conner slowly approaches him and Kim looks away as Conner snaps Grimm's neck. Issue 6 Soon after the group takes shelter in a store but Kim cant help but feel like they are being followed. Despite Conner's protest Kim heads off to see what it is but she finds herself at gunpoint by Alfred Bujnowski. Alfred hesitates to shoot her and Kim tries calming him, but Billie Starr knocks her out. She takes the shotgun from Alfred and shoots Kim dead. Killed Victims *None '' Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:Characters